1. Field
This disclosure relates to a surface coil for a magnetic resonance imaging system and a magnetic resonance imaging system including the same.
2. Description of Related Art
A magnetic resonance image (MRI) indicates a technology of putting an examinee in a huge magnetic container generating a magnetic field, resonating a hydrogen atom nucleus included in the examinee by generating a radio frequency, measuring a difference of signals from each organ of the examinee, reconstituting them through a computer, and realizing them as an image. The image is obtained by applying a radio frequency (RF) pulse to the examinee in a device made of a magnet, receiving the signals emitted like an echo from the examinee, and converting the signals into digital information.
A magnetic resonance imaging system uses various coils such as a gradient coil, a body coil, a surface coil, and the like. The surface coil is disposed closest to the examinee, and performs a function of receiving or transmitting high frequency signals. In general, a surface coil mainly includes a single-layer planar (SLP) coil and a single-layer circular (SLC) coil.